


Hindsight Is 20/20

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Blaine looks at Leo now and remembers how he was before.





	Hindsight Is 20/20

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
>  Written for this week's COW-T #8 Mission #5, prompt "memory".

Blaine remembers him. He was a good little kid, possibly not the nicest, certainly not the person with the best disposition towards him in the room, but he was alright. He was six, childish, immature despite the apparent maturity if compared with other kids his age, and healthy. More than everything else, he was healthy.

He kept staring at him from the opposite corner of the room, almost hidden behind the ginormous Christmas tree Kurt had probably deforested a mountain to find, to carry it home and decorate it as he loved to do singing and whistling like every other missed musical main character who ever lived. 

Blaine had brought him a present. It was a remote controlled toy car. Last time they had spoken about him, Kurt had told him Leo wanted to be a driver, those days. Blaine had thought that would’ve been a nice present. He had wrapped it up personally in golden paper decorated with chalk white reindeer dancing side by side. He had tied everything up with a nice white bow and he had been pretty proud of himself – only for Leo to decisively refuse to even unwrap the present, not even out of curiosity for what he could’ve found inside it. 

That had been pretty disappointing. He knew Leo hadn’t liked him at all when they had met for the first time at his parents’ wedding, but he had taken for granted that animosity would’ve passed, that Leo would’ve forgotten about it as kids his age were so often prone to do.

It hadn’t happened. Leo seemed as determined not to have anything ever to do with him on that day as he had seemed when he had abruptly stopped dancing with him during his parents’ wedding reception. 

Blaine looks at him now – skinny to the bone, pale, fragile, messed up in all the worst ways and with eyes as half-empty as the sad backpack he carries around on his shoulders and refuses to ever be separated from – and he can’t help but wonder if maybe the child Leo was back then couldn’t have been wiser than the teenager who found himself unable to resist when Blaine almost playfully made a move on him to try and set him loose from the invisible chains twisting him up into an impossible, frustrated kid who could’ve gotten sour before he ever got ripe. 

The kid didn’t want to get close to him. The teenager wanted too much closeness.

Perhaps the latter would’ve been luckier to follow the first’s suggestion.


End file.
